StoryPoud'
by Elou1997
Summary: De l'amour et de la haine a ne plus savoir les différencier. Des chaussette troués, une bouteille d'alcool pour oublier, et des toilettes pour meilleure amie.


**Comme toujours, ce monde appartient a J.K Rowling. **

**Bonjour a tous. Voici ma toute première fic, j'espère que elle vous plaira! **

Je me réveille doucement. J'ai un mal de crâne épouvantable.

Pour cause, hier Harry et Ron se sont mis dans la tête de sortir dans un bar de Près au Lard en pleine semaine.

J'ai eu beau prétendre d'urgentes révisions pour les ASPIC, l'irresponsabilité de se faire attraper dans les couloirs la nuit, ou encore les cours le lendemain matin, ils on quant même réussit a m'embarquer. Mais attention! Avec la promesse que après un verre, nous rentrerions sagement a Poudlard par un des nombreux passages secrets.

Ahahaha. Laissez moi rire. C'est la que sa a foirer. Le premier verre c'est vite transformée en un deuxième. Puis un troisième. Et un quatrième. Je crois que j'ai arrêtez de compter au bout du 6eme. Cela dit la soirée m'a sembler fort sympathique.

Bon, je ne précise pas que les derniers souvenirs que j'en est, c'est Ron et Harry, arrachant le micro du chanteur pour se lancer dans un air de Noël reprenant les paroles d'une chanson paillarde. Je crois même que j'ai verser ma petite larme d'émerveillement en voyant mes deux meilleurs amis aussi talentueux, ceci sans aucun doute dû a l'alcool ingurgiter.

M'enfin, j'aimerais quant même savoir comment on a fait pour rentrer a Poudlard, et retrouvez nos lits respectifs sans se faire attraper. Ceci reste un mystère que je compte bien éclaircir au près de garçons.

Soudain, je sent quelque chose de chaud remuer dans mon lit. Je tourne la tête. Au début je suis trop stupéfaite pour simplement bouger ou crier. Car oui, Un mâle non identifier dors a mes côtes! Je soulève la couette et mes pires craintes se confirment: il est nu.

Arg! ARGH! AAAARGH! Par tout les saints, j'ai coucher avec un homme cette nuit, Moi Hermione Granger, coucher avec un inconnu! Bon ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois, il y a d'abord eu Victor, puis Ron et enfin ce type pendant les vacances de...Stop je m'égare! Merde. Qu'es que je fait maintenant? Je suis presque certaine que ce type n'es pas de Poudlard.

Bon, y a que le réveiller tout en lui tendant son slip et puis gentiment lui demander de sans allez par la ou il est arrivé. Si il s'en souvient bien entendu. Au quel cas je le ramène gentiment a la sortie avec discrétion! Oui voilà faisons sa.

Allez Hermione, tu est une Griffondors, tu peux le faire !

Je me penche vers lui pour le réveiller, quant soudainement je me rend compte que je suis également nue.

Par merlin, de mieux en mieux. Bon première étape m'habillais. J'enfile a la hâte une culotte et un grand Teeshirt qui traîne par la, et me rapproche résolument de lui. Et comment je le réveille? Je me souvient même pas de son nom!

Ne sachant comment faire, je décide de stimuler une forte toux. Après 5 minutes a me déchirer la gorge , il dors toujours. Je claque une porte au hasard, tente de le réveiller avec des doux mots, lui tapote le bras, rien n'y fait. Ma belle au bois dormants ronfle résolument. Commençant a perdre patiente, je me rapproche de son oreille et lance:

eho! Hum hum! Wouhou! OH! Ouh! Ah!

Je m'arrête brusquement quant je réalise qu'il a les yeux bien ouvert a présent , et m'observe avec de grands yeux ronds, pencher a son oreille et continuant a produire des sons de moins en moins humain. (Ceux ci se transformants en ' Grum! Braoum! Brout! Miaou?) Aussitôt je me relève, le rouge montant aux joues.

désolé, j'arrivais pas a te réveiller... Il faudrait que tu n'es pas a Poudlard?

On en a parler hier soir au bar Hermione, tu te souvient pas? Je suis , en 8eme année a Serdaigle.

Je l'observe un instant, de plus en plus mal a l'aise, essayant de sonder si ce n'est pas en réalité un tueur en série qui chercher a m'embrouiller l'esprit pour mieux me tuer par la suite( quoi? On est jamais trop prudent!).

Effectivement, il me semble l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Grand, les cheveux noir en bataille ,une carrure des plus athlétique et des yeux en amandes. J'ai du le croiser dans les couloirs. Super, j'ai coucher avec un Serdaigle.

Et le pompon, je ne me souvient en rien de notre conversation, de son nom ou de la nuit passer ensemble. Quoi de plus frustrant que de ne pas savoir si le séduisant jeune homme qui est nu dans votre lit était un bon coup ou pas?

- hum, Il c'est passer quoi cette nuit?

...Bon d'accord j'ai merder . Mais pour ma défense, c'est sorti tout seul! Il me regarde, les yeux comme des soucoupes.

Enfin je veux dire, je me souvient du bar, mais ensemble on a fait quoi après?

Au moment ou je réalise ce que je vient de dire, c'est déjà trop tard. j'ai tellement honte que la perspective de danser nue un tango endiablée avec le directeur me parait -a coter- une simple promenade de santé.

Je n'es plus qu'à rejoindre un club de suicide collectif pour alcooliques anonymes, ou bien finir ma vie entre deux pingouins sur la banquise polaire pour réussir a oublier cette histoire. Avant que j'ai le temps de me rattraper, il éclate de rire.

eh bien étant donner que je me trouve dans ton lit et nu, ce que on a fait ensemble semble tomber sous le sens.

Non vraiment? T'es pas a Serdaigle pour rien petit génie!

Je m'apprête a répondre une phrase pleine d'esprit digne des plus grand cerveaux de notre monde , quant soudain mon regard se pose sur mon réveil.

-AAAAAAAAAAARGH!

Le mystérieux jeune homme fait un bond en me voyant soudainement pousser un cris de singe et m'agiter dans tout les sens en marmonnant des insultes a faire pâlir Drago Malefoy.

-keskispasse? S'écrit-il affolé. Pour toute réponse, je temps mon doigt vers l'heure.

A son tour il pousse un cri étouffer, cependant bien plus digne et maîtriser que moi (gnagnagna).

-Merde! On va être en retard! S'écrit le serdaigle en sautant du lit pour attraper ses affaires.

Non vraiment? Je crier a cause de la couleur de mon réveil peut être?

excuse moi, mais c'est mon teeshirt que tu porte et j'aimerais bien le récupérer. Me dit il avec un sourire en coin.

Bien. Parfait. Vraiment génial! Une occasion de plus d'être embarrassée, vu que je ne porte rien en dessous du fameux Teeshirt.

heu oui, tiens.

Me voilà maintenant en petite culotte rouge, en train de me tortiller pour attraper un machin pour me cacher. Sans prendre garde a ce que j'attrape, je me cache aussitôt le corps et lui tend son teeshirt. Il éclate de rire pour je ne sais quelle raison et sort de ma chambre avec un regard craquant.

-bonne journée Hermione!

-toi aussi heu..

-Eliot. Au fait, tu te cache les seins avec des chaussettes sales. Tchous! Et il s'en va.

Sainte Marie Josèphe je crois défailliez en m'observant dans la glace avec mes chaussettes sur les seins.

Entre sa, mes cheveux a la Jackson Five, mon regard hagard et les traces de sommeille encore présent sur mon visage, on dirait une échappée d'asile.

Je sort précipitamment de la contemplation horrifier de ma petite personne, pour m'habiller. Un simple tee shirt en V gris , un slim taille basse et des converse noir, le tour est jouer.

Bon d'accord ce n'est pas la tenu de l'année, mais dans l'état ou je suis vous pouvez déjà êtres heureux que je n'es pas tenter de mettre un gant a la place d'une chaussure !

Je me fait un chignon, laisse s'échapper quelques mèches plus ou moins lisses, me passe a la va vite de quoi cacher mes cernes, attrape mon sac et sort en courant. Je sprint jusqu'à a ma salle de cours, notamment potion, en renversant une ou deux pauvres petites choses fragiles (dont l'appellation plus courante est : des filles), et ouvre la porte de cours en coup de vent.

Grave erreur puisque Rogue est loin d'apprécier ce genre de comportement.

-bonjour monsieur! Réussis je a articuler entre deux inspirations qui ressemblent vaguement a celles d'un petit vieux vivant ses derniers instants.

-Granger, 3minutes de retard, allez vous asseoir et 15 points de moins pour Griffondors.

Une vrai joie de vivre ce Rogue.

N'ayant avec Harry et Ron que les deux heures de potions en commun et étant impossible de se parler, je du attendre l'heure du déjeuner pour enfin pouvoir leurs adresser la parole.

Lorsque j'arrive enfin dans la grande salle, Harry est en pleine discutions avec Ginny, tandis que Ron englouti des côtelettes a la fréquence d'un aspirateur haute gamme .

Des que je m'assois a leurs côtés, Ron se stop dans son élan, et Harry met fin a la conversation avec Ginny ( celle ci semblant vexée) pour se tourné vers moi. Qu'ils sont mignons.

Ron commence:

-Hermione est ce que..

-Je me souvint de la soirée? Des fragments.

-Moi sa s'arrête au deuxième verre que je n'es pas digéré. Soupire t'il.

Qu'il est fragile le petit Ron!

-Je me souvient vaguement d'avoir vomis, et ensuite du retour. Renchérit Harry. Ron voulait allez réveiller les Serpentards pour une démonstration de claquettes et Hermione brûler la bibliothèque.

Je recrache aussitôt mon jus de citrouille :

-Je voulais QUOI?

Harry éclate de rire a ce souvenir et repris :

-Oui, d'ailleurs j'ai du lancer des assurdiatos sur tout les murs ou nous passions pour ne pas se faire attraper! Et toi tu te souvient de quoi alors?

-Après avoir essayer de draguer la cuvette des toilettes, toi et Ron vous êtes lancer dans un concert endiablés sur des chants de Noël.

A mon plus grand bonheur, Harry perd soudainement son sourire.

-On a fait QUOI?

Ron se met alors a ricaner :

-mec, ta draguer des chiottes!

D'humeur perverse, je lui lâche innocemment :

Ron, tu a essayer de soudoyer le barman contre des verres en lui promettant des nuits de folie.

Le teint du rouquin prend aussitôt un léger teint verdâtre tandis que le rire de Harry reprend de plus belle.

-Tu rigole?

-oh non !

Évidement, c'est faux. MOUAHAHAHA que je suis cruelle. enfin, mine de rien je lâche ma bombe:

-Ce matin un gars nu que je ne connais pas dormait dans mon lit.

A mon plus grand agacement Harry n'a pas du tout la réaction estomper, et se met a rire tellement fort que tout les Griffondors se retournent vers nous.

Ron quant a lui, extrêmement choqué, pose ses couverts (preuve que la situation est grave), m'observe un instant avec colère et se met alors a m'engueuler.

Si bien que entre les crises de rires de Harry, et Ron qui pète un câble, sa donne a peux près sa: -

-Quoi ?!

-Tu as ahahahahahahaha! Hermione!

-TU a quoi?!

-C'est trooooop ahaha!

- Tu a pas fait sa quant me...!

- ahahahahahah aha EURK EURK aha! ( représentant Harry s'étouffant dans sa nourriture)

Comme vous vous en doutez, les têtes des autres tables commence a se retournez vers nous, intriguez par ce petit ménage. Et c'est a ce moment que Ron qui peine a se faire entendre derrière les rires de Harry s'écrit si fort que je sursaute :

TU A PAS COUCHER AVEC CE GARS QUANT MÊME?

A cet instant j'aurais pu tuer Ron. Le silence dans la grande salle a présent est tel que j'entendrais un joncherium voler.

Toutes les têtes son tournées vers nous, pour la majorité amusés.

A la table des professeurs Mcgonagall m'observe les lèvres pincées d'un air choquée, Rogue lui semble partager entre l'ennui et le bonheur de nous voir nous ridiculisez tandis que Slugorne remuer sur Sa chaise, visiblement gêner. A la table des serdaigle j'aperçois Cho chang la bouge ouverte, attendant la suite des événements. Luna, comme a son habitude, semble être ailleurs. Eliot lui, m'observe avec un sourire en coin digne d'un Serpentard . Chez les verts , Pansy observer la scène, ses traits grossiers déformées par une grimace d'amusement. Blaise et malefoy , assis a ses côtés, nous regardent avec des sourire mauvais. Quant aux Griffondors ils sont sûrement les plus ridicules: Lavande nous dévore du regard, impatiente de voir la suite, surement histoire de faire circuler des ragots. Neville semble absolument terrorise par la situation comme si il était lui même au centre de l'attention et Ginny a une tête de quelqu'un essayant de résoudre un devoir particulièrement ardue.

Quant aux deux bouffons qui me servaient d'amis - c'était avant que je décide que les tuer serais une décision judicieuse- ils sont devenus deux contrastes étonnants .

Le premier Ron, est rouge, et ses yeux lancent des éclairs. J'ai la vision fugitive d'une carotte a tâche de rousseurs me courant après pour m'arracher la peau du coup. Brr, flippant .

Quant a Harry Il s'étouffe dans son assiette pour s'empêcher de rire trop fort, des larmes lui coulant le long des joues.

Je m'autorise un semblant de soupire avant de prendre une décision. Soit en bonne Griffondors je prend sur moi et répond a Ron, sachant que le tout Poudlard nous écoutent. Soit j'agis en trouillarde que je suis, et prend la fuite. Ceci bien entendu comportant des risques, comme de tomber en chemin devant tout le monde , chose dont je me sais capable. Ron s'apprête a dire a nouveau quelque chose, mais je l'arrête avant qu'il ne comète une autre erreur impardonnable .

-Merci Ron de partager ma vie privée avec tout le reste de l'école. Je suis sûre que tout le monde est très heureux de savoir sa!

Et avec le peux de dignité qui me reste, je me lève en me prenant ma robe de sorcier dans les pieds et sort de la grande salle. Soulager d'être enfin seule, je me rend dans les toilettes de mimi geignarde dans le but de l'y trouver.

En effet j'espère que elle me laissera me joindre a son occupation favorite: pleurer sur l'injustice du monde et de ces toilettes dont le sombre destin semble de conserver a jamais cette odeur venant tout droit des intestins des élèves.

J'entre donc dans le temple de la fantômette la plus brimer de l'histoire de poudlard,ou je la trouve, sortant la tête du trou d'une des toilettes. Trop Chanmet.

-Quesque tu fait ici? Toi aussi tu viens m'embêter parce que je suis morte? Lâche t'elle entre deux hockets désespérés.

-Non mimi je... Et la mes nerfs lâchent, je me met a pleurer.

Bon je vous est pas tout dit c'est vrai, C'est possible que j'ai émit un ou deux désastres de ma vie a ce jours. Me voyant dans cet état, la très compréhensible mimi se rapproche de moi et tente de me remonter le moral. Voyant que rien ne marche, elle me propose alors une méthode des plus étranges.

-Tu sais, tu devrais allez t'enfermer dans les toilettes, toute seule.

Je la regarde interloqué, cessant momentanément de pleurer. elle me pousse au suicide ou je rêve? Sûrement espère t'elle que une fois morte je choisirais de revenir en fantôme pour cohabiter dans ce lieu sain. Elle continue:

-Je serais de l'autre côté. Tu pourra tout me dire sans me voir, sa peut aider.

De mieux en mieux, voilà que Mimi se prend pour le curée au confessionnal. M'enfin, pourquoi pas?

Je balbutie pour approuver, et me voilà assise sur le trône dans de charmantes toilettes ornée de tags que des générations de jeunes artistes ont crées. Je me lance intérieurement dans la lecture d'une déclaration d'amour des plus enflammer ( love love, J c k nous c 4ever) que un élèves sûrement shekspiriens a du écrit avant ( ou après) de faire sa commission ,sans aucun doute inspirés par l'atmosphère romantique des lieu. Mimi me sort alors de ma contemplation.

-Alors? Quesque il t'arrive?

Et la étonnamment, sûrement détendu par l'odeur des plus chaleureuse des toilettes ou je me trouve, je me lance, et lui dit tout. Je lui raconte pour ce garçon cette nuit, la honte que Ron ma mis, mais aussi tout le reste.

Tout le reste sa comporte Rogue et malefoy qui me persécutent, mes chaussettes qui se trouent toutes seuls, mes parents assassines pendant l'été , la trouille du vide, l'incapacité chronique a nettoyer les traces de doigts sur ma baguette ou encore la réserve ultra privé de la bibliothèque ou je ne suis pas admise faute de ne pas être professeur.

Et quant j'en parle, je situe la mort de mes parents aux mêmes niveaux que les chaussettes troués ou le traces de doigts sur ma Baguette. Non pas que je n'y accorde aucunes importance loin de la!

Mais je préfère encore faire comme si cela ne me touchais pas, que de m'écrouler entre chaque cours pour pleurer a l'injustice auprès de Dieu, et revenir en cours tel une loque, reniflant, les yeux rouges, sous le regard de pitié de mes amis. Alors je joue l'indifférente, celle que rien n'atteins.

Mimi m'écoute et ne dit rien, elle me laisse vider mon sac. En fait, je suis sûre que elle ne comprend pas un traitre mot a ce que je raconte, entre les pleurs et les hockets, puisque sa donne un truc comme :

-Et la je snif err nooon j'en est mare! Moment snif arrive...est hic, peux pas possible ouiiiiin!

Au bout d'un moment j'arrête de débiter mon charabia , et l'appelle.

-Mimi?

-...

-Oh mimi! Tu m'écoute?

N'entendant aucunes réponse, je sort de ma cabine. Et j'ai beau chercher partout, pas de mimi.

Ah j'y crois pas, elle c'est fait la malle la salope!

Marmonnant des insultes ou il est question de bouse d'hypogriffe , je me rince le visage devant la glace, tentant de me rendre figure humaine ce qui semble être d'ailleurs une mission impossible. Une fois cela fait ,Je regarde l'heure. Mine de rien j'ai tenu mon petit monologue pendant presque 3/4 d'heure, et je dois me rendre en cours maintenant si je veux pas être encore en retard et perdre mon titre de très respectée et enviée première élève de sa promotion (non non je n'exagère pas!)

Avec regret, je quitte alors les toilettes que je partage a présent avec mimi ainsi que son odeur nauséabonde a laquelle je me suis presque habituée.


End file.
